


conversações debaixo do viaduto

by brmorgan



Series: Forgiven Jojo Ulhoa [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Forgiven Jojo Ulhoa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Esperou no carro, a chuva torrencial antes do turno da madrugada caiu sobre todos com surpresa. Enquanto o resto do mundo se protegia, ela deliberava o porquê de nunca conseguir NADA com a dita cuja, o do porquê de se sujeitar a acordar de madrugada e ir atrás de uma pessoa tapada emocionalmente ainda vestida de pijamas.





	conversações debaixo do viaduto

A direção era controlada e bem calculada, já dentro de sua cabeça o mundo girava em milhares de ideias que nem ela mesmo sabia como freia-las (E não seria enfiando o pé no pedal de aceleração que faria aquilo melhorar). Resoluta de sua decisão nada planejada, no impulso da tarde quente coberta por nuvens escuras e o clima de mormaço caraterístico dos pântanos ali perto, ela deu a volta no Hospital e mais outra volta, e mais outra, e uma última para se certificar que estaria bem a vista de seu "alvo".

As teorias paranóicas dos amigos borbulhavam em seus ouvidos, o amargor na lingua para querer tocar em assuntos que as duas não tratariam em longos anos de amizade, a vontade de simplesmente deixar o fluxo de informações e palavras saírem de sua boca e acabar logo com aquele desconforto interminável de "o que poderia ser" e "o que não deveria ser". Impulso por impulso, ela estava certa (Pelo menos isso ela havia calculado muito bem a sua parte, estava certa, correta e ninguém a dissuadiria disso),o que poderia ser era maravilhoso, vantajoso, incrivelmente novo e surreal em certos pontos. O que não deveria ser era o que pesava mais: não queria estragar amizade de anos desde os tempos do colégio.

Como dar a notícia então? Não dar nenhuma pista? Mas a criatura era péssima para ler pessoas, ótima com os mortos e investigações bizarras, mas nada de saber exatamente o quê o outro pensava, nem quando os sentimentos e todos os sinais estivessem bem ali na sua frente. Isso foi subindo pelo seu pescoço, preenchendo boa parte de sua cabeça com a simples constatação de que ela não daria a mínima caso soubesse.

Esperou no carro, a chuva torrencial antes do turno da madrugada caiu sobre todos com surpresa. Enquanto o resto do mundo se protegia, ela deliberava o porquê de nunca conseguir NADA com a dita cuja, o do porquê de se sujeitar a acordar de madrugada e ir atrás de uma pessoa tapada emocionalmente ainda vestida de pijamas. Será que esperava por um abraço verdadeiro, um beijinho de agradecimento e por Deus... "Oh por Deus, me mostra logo onde é tua cama?" era o que ela pensava no exato momento em que viu a figura desengonçada, emaranhada em cabelos ruivos enormes, uma capa de chuva maior que seu corpinho e a bolsa tira-colo que sempre carregava. Era como se o mundo houvesse acabado ali naquele instante. Um breve instante em que se esquecia o que raios estava fazendo na frente de um Hospital se tudo lá dentro estava tranquilo...

Respirou fundo uma vez e mais vezes até sentir que seu sangue ia ferver seu rosto, pegou o retrovisor frontal e ajeitou o que deveria ajeitar, busto, blusa de pijama, lábios ressequidos, cabelos um pouco elétricos pela correria. Baixou o vidro do carro velho e assoviou com certa intensidade:  
\- Hey você! - exclamou a mais nova surpresa com a visita não usual às 4h20 da manhã. - Tá fazendo o quê aqui?  
\- Quer carona?  
\- Não precisa não, tou beleza... - por um momento achou que verteria fumaça pelas suas orelhas.  
\- Entra no carro. - disse seriamente, a criatura tonta não percebeu na gravidade da situação. Havia algo ali em jogo e era o seu coração.  
\- Tou bem, darling... Vou a pé mesmo ali pro centro... Tá uma chuvinha tão boa né? - abrindo o guarda chuva distraidamente.  
\- Entra-no-maldito-carro. - respondeu a mais velha entredentes e pausadamente. A mais nova a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
\- Cê tá bem? Se estiver com porte de arma, não entro nem a pau... - a porta foi aberta com um empurrão rude da motorista e a chuva pesada ameaçou encharcar o banco do carro.  
\- ENTRA LOGO!  
\- Tá, não precisa gritar... - retrucou a mais nova entrando com todo cuidado para não molhar o assento e não fazer muita bagunça com suas coisas atrapalhando a passagem. Em um engalfinhamento entre bolsa a tira-colo, cabelos revoltados e capa de chuva transparente, a doutora conseguiu parar no lugar e colocar o cinto de segurança. Não mirou a motorista quando ela deu partida no carro, mas percebeu que algo estava errado.  
\- Precisamos conversar.

 

\- Okay... Conversar é bom... - a mais nova se ajeitou no banco e aprontou a trança com destreza. - Como foi seu dia?  
\- Não quero falar do meu dia.  
\- Tá... Então o que vamos conversar?  
\- Nós duas.  
\- Ah. - o tom dissimulado da mais nova fez o ciclo de irritação voltar a todo vapor. O dedilhar no volante, o rosto tão tenso com os olhos grudados na rua, os ombros arqueados como se estivesse pronta para largar tudo e sair socando tudo a sua volta. Infelizmente era algo que nem o terapeuta pacientemente tentara mudar em sua personalidade explosiva e temperamental, já a criatura tapada ao seu lado era o exemplo mais monótono de calma, frieza e distraimento. Se não estivesse viva, poderia ser considerada um zumbi de tão previsível e... - Nós duas parece legal...  
\- Não é legal, tem muita coisa para resolver. - disse veemente dando a volta no Hospital, entrando na rua principal e seguindo um caminho conhecido.  
\- Minha casa é pra lá... - a acompanhante apontou com o polegar para a direção contrária, mas a motorista nem se importou em qual direção era. A divina criatura dissimulada jamais havia dado endereço, demorara demais para dar um telefone de contato (Que era do trabalho, nunca de casa ou celular) e raramente ia aos lugares que ela costumava ir.  
\- Não muda de assunto, vamos conversar.  
\- Okay, manda a ver... Sou toda ouvidos...  
\- Não quero pensar em nada, só quero resolver essa baboseira que se transformou nosso relacionamento.  
\- Peraê, temos um relacionamento desde quando?  
\- Você me beijou na festa da Wanda!  
\- Nós estávamos bêbadas.  
\- Você retribuiu!  
\- Olá, destilados são minha sina? Bêbada?  
\- Então nada significou para você, é isso?  
\- Eu poderia querer outras coisas agora.  
\- Tipo o quê?  
\- Tipo... Ir pra casa, tomar banho, dormir. Deliberar melhor o que falar nesse tipo de conversa estranha.  
\- Só isso que você tem ambição nessa vida?  
\- Tenho várias, inclusive dominação mundial via bloco de notas...  
\- Não desvie do assunto, por favor? O que está acontecendo com a gente?  
\- E desde quando tem a gente? Não tou entendendo nada!  
\- Que coisas você quer que eu não estou incluída?  
\- Sei lá! - totalmente perdida nas perguntas - Talvez eu queira... eu queira... passar mais tempo sozinha!  
\- Sozinha? Você não desgruda de mim desde o começo do ano...!!  
\- Conversar contigo não quer dizer que sou carente. Gosto do teu papo, é inteligente, é rápido. Mas às vezes eu preciso ficar sozinha...  
\- Fazendo o quê?  
\- Sério que você quer saber disso?  
\- Sim, porque não consigo acreditar na tamanha besteira que possivelmente irei escutar.  
\- Eu... - a mais nova titubeou nas palavras iniciais - Eu gosto de fazer coisas...  
\- Que coisas?  
\- Coisas! Ler fóruns, responder tópicos, ver seriados, às vezes jogar videogame...  
\- Por Deus, você é uma pessoa adulta e continua se comportando como criança...  
\- O que você quer que eu faça? Amadureça? Pra quê? Pra quem? Pra você?  
\- Tudo que sei é que toda vez que tento chegar perto de ti, você me evita.... Isso me dá nos nervos.  
\- Bem, desculpa, não queria passar uma má impressão....  
\- Então você ESTÁ me evitando...  
\- Não, quer dizer sim, mais ou menos... Tipo, você é minha amiga mais velha e a única de todo colegial...  
\- E por que não quer ficar comigo nas horas vagas?  
\- Eu já disse: é complicado!  
\- Explique-se.  
\- É que... que... talvez eu precise de tempo para pensar sozinha, sem ninguém incomodando, sem precisar prestar atenção nos outros... - o silêncio foi pavoroso, tantas coisas para se falar... - Talvez eu me sinta bem melhor no meu quarto, fazendo coisas que me alegram e que me façam aguentar toda essa porcaria de vida... E sim, posso fazer "coisas de criança", mas pelo menos faço algo pra me manter na linha...  
\- O que está insinuando?  
\- Que para a pessoa que mais quebra regras e contratos tácitos entre pessoas a cada 15 minutos, você não tem controle algum do que quer.  
\- Só pode estar de brincadeira...  
\- Foi você que quis conversar, não eu!  
\- O que eu sou para você?! Me diz logo.  
\- Você é minha amiga de colegial?  
\- Não, droga! Não, não! - mini-ataque súbito subiu pelas suas veias e ela esmurrou o volante com força.  
\- Quer que eu fale o quê? Que és o amor da minha vida, meu anjo da guarda, minha flor de candura e que vou fazer tudo por você? Sério, você não tá bem...  
\- Será que é tão complicado para você entender que quero você?! - na verdade todo o rumo da conversa havia ido para o lado contrário, assim como o carro ia. Era para ela falar que não queria mais ficar nessa situação e que estava desistindo de tentar algo a mais (mesmo se houvesse algo).  
\- Já te disse as minhas regras, você sabe. Só durmo com quem amo profundamente.  
\- Então não sou digna de sua confiança, é isso?  
\- Você muda de opinião como muda de camiseta... Semana passada você ficou até tarde na balada alternativa, pegou mais pessoas do que eu poderia sequer contar nos dedos...  
\- Não sou inconstante...  
\- Ai, acredite você é. Eu também te quero, às vezes... Talvez eu pense que vamos conseguir ficar juntas sem ninguém enchendo o saco. Mas há certas horas em que não suporto ficar perto de pessoas, é normal... Às vezes quero passar horas na internet vendo fotos de gatinhos. Talvez eu esteja cansada até nos ossos e só queira ir pra casa, tirar meu tênis e dormir no sofá, ou sei lá! Queria muito poder voltar pra casa e só ficar encolhida em você até dormir, mas é possível? Não, né? Talvez eu tenha feito uma velhinha ou uma criança esse plantão...  
\- E fez?  
\- Não, mas é um bom exemplo pra evitar esse tipo de conversa com mais facilidade.  
\- Por que você tem que ser sempre assim?


End file.
